Puella Magi Azusa Magica
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Azusa is a slightly above average high school student, who's life is changed after a faithful encounter. She'll discover the ture concequences of life, and it's greatest truth. The characters of K-On! creating a new version of the brilliance of Madoka Magica in ten chapters or less!
1. Chapter 1

Puella Magi Azusa Magica

This is NyakoBwazo. This is my entry to the K-On! Budokan or Bust contest. If you are reading this right after I posted the link, this is not complete! Assume it to be done by the 9th, but I'll be working on it until then.

I do not own K-On orr puella Magi Madoka Magica, pr Steins;Gate or Clannad, so don't sue me~!

Azusa sat on her bed with her head tilted, thinking The breeze from outside served as a release for the heaviness of the news that was broadcasted during dinner. Another teenage girl had passed away unexplainably. She wasn't the first. These girls usually have little to no serious injury. Any normal person would be at the very least concerned about such a phenomina but Azusa found these cases extremely unsettling for some reason. Her heart seemed to be pulled out with these cases, trying to connect to these people. It was such a weird sensation that truly scared her. Tonight it got so bad that she found herself curled up under her covers, crying.

"It'll pass, I'll fall asleep soon" she muttered as her cat came to comfort her.

When morning came Azusa awoke taking a slow deep breath, and getting out of bed. She ran down the hall feeling super light and relieved compared to last night. She arrived to breakfast her mom made the night before on the table, with a note expressing her parents concern for her. Azusa sighed glad that she didn't have to worry about this. She quickly ate and ran out of the door. She looked at her watch while running and huffed .

'I have to take the freakin' bus' she thought barely making it to the station in time. Azusa had to jump to grab the bus ceiling's ring and was practically hanging from it. She squirmed as people moved pass her, feeling very awkward being in the midst of so many un trustable strangers. The bus stopped two blocks from the school, Azusa hurried off and ran the rest of the way When the gate came in sight, Azusa started to get really tired, losing her stamina, then she saw her best friend Ritsu approach the gate, which motivated her to keep running. She got to the gate and high fived Ritsu as they walked in.

"What's up?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh the usual" Azusa said in her usual unchantic manner, last night's incident finally comepletely gone from her mind. Their high school was a normal high school. The insides had no character of it's own. It simply exsisted to display and hold the character of the students and teachers there. The two arrived at their classroom where most of the people were clustered together. Ritsu ran to them immediately while Azusa sat at heer desk, feeling more comfortable watching them and relying on Ritsu to, as always, run to her telling her all about whatever these people were saying, while adding her own opinion about it. The final bell rang and the students went back to their seats and became quiet. After the normal "Kiritsu, Kyosuke, Rei, Chakuseki" routine (A/N: Get up, pay attention, bow, sit). The teacher chippered away with announcement

" We have a new student~!" she chimed "Come in hun~!" the door opened and a regular sized, brown short hair girl with a confused look on her face walked in. she looked around, quickly moving her gaze, as if snapping photos of everything. She nodded her head and came back up with a big grin on her face. She grabbed the chalk and wrote her name: Yui

"I'm Yui" she said, her voice containing shyness but still contained enough confidence to hold her up. "Nice to meet everyone" she said bowing, the class clapped and Yui sat down. At an empty desk. The teacher went back to her lesson. The lunch break then came. Ritsu and Azusa pulled their chairs together.

" So what were you all talking about earlier?" Azusa asked, wanting to get Ritsu into hertalkative mood.. Ritsu's eyes widened in understanding and she explained after swallowing her food.

"The new girl of course! It was crazy, these people were coming up with all of these theories about her, but you know how they get." Azusa laughed. She was a year younger than these people but was above average in English (Remember these people speak Japanese) and math so she spent the morning with Ritsu's class. They were a bunch of weirdos but that was better than being strangled by their jealousy, which is usually the case for people like her.

"Hi there!" a voice chirped. The two looked up to see Yui.

"Hey, you wanna sit with us?" Ritsu offered, half way out of her seat.

"Oh no no!" Yui replied, "I actually wanted to ask Azusa for a favor." Azusa jumped a little.

"S-sure" she stuttered, "What is it?"

"I knew somebody in class 2 B this year, could you take me there? People were telling me you were sctually a second year." Azusa's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I go to 2A next so I can take you." Yui smiled as Azusapulled her desk back to it's original position. She high fived Ritsu and left with Yui. Trying to break the awkwardness, Azusa broke off in conversation

"So how do you like this school so far? I know the class is a bit weird but they do mean well, and they won't bully you, I promise! So you know someone in 2B right? I heard that class has the funnest English teacher ever. Really all of the teachers here are odd balls themselves so I don't feel that depressed about it, speaking off English if you need help-" Yui, who was walking in front of Azusa this whole time stopped abruptly.

"Azusa, are you satisfied with your life" she asked, her voice was solid, toneless and guarded. Azusa was taken back but recovered quickly.

"W-well, there are certain parts of it that are difficult, but when I think of all of the good things in my life, it's pretty good." She replied unsurely. Yui spun around revealing a face of complete seriousness, the sparkle in her eyes from this morning replaced by a fierecensess.

"Do whatever you can to make your life as perfect as you can. No matter what anyone says, a second chance in life will never be nearly as fulfilling as the first time around/ Cherish this life you have so at the end, no matter how soon that may be, you can say that that life was enough." She says with an added urgency to her new tone. Azusa nodded with shaking a little. She goes to her clas while Yui stares into the window of class 2 B, sadly. She closes her eyes then heads back to class.

. . .

"Azusa~!" Ritsu chimes after the final bell and the usual routine of class ending occurs. " I need help with my English"

"OK" Azusa replied distantly, "Let's go to the library." They head to the library, which is the size of a US library, but and smaller, not a lot of computers. They settle at a table and begin working. They finish and Ritsu runs to grab some manga off the library shelf while Azusa lays her head on her arms on the table and naps a bit. The usual mutual routine. It's those repeating periods of time through life that never get boring. Suddenly, a bunch of load bangs are heard. Azusa jumps and Ritsu perks up, both looking toward the door. They then hear a shriek.

"Hey. Someone's in trouble out there" Azusa starts. Ritsu panicked knowing what this meant, they had to do something, but they couldn't go out defenseless. Ritsu quickly glanced around the library and found a baseball bat someone left. She runs to get it, She flexes her hands on it, then takes a deep breath.

"Let's go Azusa." Azusa nods and they head out.

The minute they leave the library the bangs are easily heard. The girls use these bangs to find the source of them. Before they see it though, they see a little witch looking girl running toward them with many injuries. She hops into Azusa's arms. Azusa is taken back but holds the witch thing. It seems about three and a half feet tall wears a colorful witch like uniform having royal blue hair with ice blue highlights, which spikes a lot on either side. Her hair reaches the bottom of her neck and her eyes are a very light blue with no pupils. She wears no shoes. Suddenly Yui rounds the corner in a strange cross of, school uniform and gothic style. It is evenly black and white. When her eyes meet Ritsu and Azusa's she stops cold, her eyes enlarge and she runs off. The girls run to look around the corner where Yui ran off but Yui has disappeared. They keep staring, trying ot understand what they witnessed.

"Alice?" a voice called. The girls looked in the direction the voice came from. A girl with blonde hair and large black eyes in the same school uniform as the other two.

"Oh dear . . ." she mumbled, Azusa and Ritsu looked at the girl in Azusa's arms, wondering if it was this 'Alice' this girl spoke of. Really, they were wondering many things, and maybe this new girl had answers.

Comments? Critiques? Please share!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 An Explanation and a Warning

Half an hour later, Azusa and Ritsu were at this mysterious girl's house. Her house was huge and spacious with golden colored walls and polished tile. She had set out many mouthwatering sweets that Ritsu was gobbling down while Azusa sat uncomfortably, looking at this blonde girl and the strange witch midget. The blonde girl started to speak.

"Uhh, it's a bit strange talking about this manner, with stranger none the less, but you guys did help Alice out when I couldn't get to her in time so it's only fair I explain what you saw," Suddenly, Alice woke up and simply stared blankly.

"Yes, thank you for helping me out, my name's Alice, and of course I'm not human. My job is to find girls who are about to die and, if they have enough want to live again, I'd give them the ability to do so, in exchange for them fighting witches. They will be re-born with more capability to fufill their reason for living than usual, for example, if the girl wanted to become an artist, she'd have a lot more talent and skill in creating art. If they wanted to be with family or friends, they'd be able to enjoy every moment they had with them a lot more.

"Wow," Ritsu started "That's pretty cool. Well,," she looked at the blonde girl, "What's your story?" the blondie seemed to jump a little.

"Please to meet you, my name is Tsumugi"

"Hmm," Ritsu drew her face closer to Tsumugi who blinked and leaned back a little. "It's a cool name and all but I think just Mugi is a better name for you, can we call you that?" a look of shock slipped up to Mugi's face.

"Well, yes, if you'd like" she chuckled, "That's what my siblings call me, haha" Ritsu jumped up

"Woah! You have siblings? Where are they?" she asked.

"They're at school and my parents are working" she replied sweatdropping. She then looked at Azusa. "Who's she? She's pretty quiet.

"Oh that's Azusa," Ritsu explained, "She's really shy with new people, but she's really awesome once you get to know her." Azusa had been quietly eating and admiring the sweets, she hadn't ate as much as Ritsu. She quietly waves, still a bit unsure.

"That Yui girl" Alice started "She's a real mystery."

"Tell me about it" Ritsu crossed her arms, "what was with her get up?"

"Oh that's because she's a magical girl" Alice replied. "Howver I don't recall aver making a contract with her, and I don't believe there is another of my species on this planet. . "

"Hey, um Mugi?" Azusa started, back to sounding very uncomfortable

"Hm?"

"Uhhh," Azusa started twiddling her fingers. "If it's possible . . .Uh," she sighed, " could Ritsu and I, tag along and watch you battle witches a couple of times?" she blurted quickly. "I, just think it'd be interesting to see . . ." she added.

"Hey yeah" Ritsu had her fists at her chest, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "That'd be so cool!"

"Uhh," Mugi started. "What do you think Alice?"

"Well, I always watch from afar, so I don't see a problem with it, as long as they stay where I am." Ritsu pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah! Then it's decided!" she yelled. Azusa simply sat, wondering what would happen.

The witch battles took place in differently decorated 'invisable temporary' castles. Ritsu and Azusa would watch as Mugi'd defeat these things expertly in her aqua colored modern Lolita styled magical girl uniform, using what could be compared to water bending. It all seemed so amazing, like a dream. This second chance at living had gaven Mugi such power and grace

"I seriously wish I had your abilities!" Azusa said in awed one night as they headed to another witch fight The air had a thrilling chill to it. These nights have all filled the two tag alongs with pure adrenaline and excitement of the feel of danger and the epic battles that would follow not too far off

"It hasn't always been this easy for me you guys" Mugi objected, in her smiling polite manner. "I've been doing this for years." The girls looked at her in shock. "I used to loose these battles pretty badly, I even needed to be hospitalized once." The other girls turned away, taking this in.

"Hey Alice" Ritsu started, sounding a bit distant.

"Hm?"

"I-I know this sounds weird, but could I become a magical girl, in order to save someone else who was about to die?"

"Hmm," Alice gazed up with a calculating expression. "I suppose you could technically, but you'd have to have super strong feelings for that person, like you could easily consider this person a sibling kind of close. Even then though, I wouldn't recommend it, it's an extremely huge gamble you're taking." Ritsu looked down, seeming to distance herself from the group.

"H-hey Mugi" Azusa her voice unsure.

"What is it?"

"Um, you don't have to answer this if it's too personal but, how did you come close to death?" Mugi turned away, ducking her head a bit, she sighed.

"I, I was always a rebel. I'd rebel against the teachers, my parents, even my younger siblings sometimes. I'd say no, I'd verbally attack them. I'd just heard and read stories about standing up for what you believed and felt a strong connection to those kinds of things. So that's how I lived. I took it too far one day, I had a big argument with my parents, I ran out and took my dad's motorcycle that he never used. I figured out how to start it and pulled out. I kept wanting to go faster nad faster, I felt so tired of suffering for standing up for my self. I then reached a stop light, and tried hitting the brakes, but the bike didn't slow down, the brakes were rusted and I rode right into a busy intersection. The physical pain was unbearable, and what hurt even more was realizing then and there how badly I'd messed up, not only then, but in all of my rebelling. I took it too far, and that's why I was punished for it. I wanted to make up for all of that stupidity, so very bad. Right before I blacked out, Alice stood infront of me, and I reached out for her, and that's how I miraculously survived that incident.I asked, in exchange, for the ability to be a lot more calmer and at peace with the way things are. Ever since then though, my family has felt so guilty about the incident and they'd always listen and agree with whatever I said and did all they could to please me. It got to the point where I felt alienated from them, and couldn't talk to them about anything. Side effects like this, are what you have to consider Ritsu." The last sentence came out with the smallest hint of bitterness.

They finally arrived at the site of the mirage castle.

"Alice" Mugi started Alice gave Mugi a medium sized dango artifact. Mugi raised it so they could see and enter the castle. Mugi then used it to transform into a magical girl They run in. The inside resembled otaku paradice with fake people chasing anime like characters ,flashy lights, people laughing and playing games. Not too long after, they hear another set of foot steps. They look to see Yui there.

"I'm fighting this witch with you" she started. This one is a tricky one." Alice sighs and nods. They continue running until they rech a fork in the hall.

"I'll go to the right" Yui started,

"Ritsu and I will join you" Alice decided. Ritsu looked at Azusa who nodded. They started running.

Azusa and Mugi ran in a candle lit hallway.

"Mugi"

"Hm?"

"Do you really like being a magical girl?" Azusa asked quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were warning Ritsu about the risk of her decision. Does that mean you don't like this situation yourself?" Mugi stopped running.

" If magical girls didn't exsist, witches would cause all kinds of havoc in innocent peoples' lives from the shadows. I'm happy to be able to help them but, well, it's lonely." Mugi was looking down now, shaking a little. "You know what happened with my family, and my friends stopped talking to me because they respected the me who rebelled, and I just pop out as boring to other people. I can't see Alice as a friend either, because her kind has no emotional capacity, so she can't really understand my feelings. Now Ritsu wants to follow that same path, I don't want her to suffer the way I did I.. ." suddenly Mugi felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Azusa had hugged Mugi from the back.

"Don't worry about Ritsu." Azusa said softly, still holding onto Mugi. Ritsu's confident but it's not fake, she really is a strong caring person. She can be serious when she really has to be, she can handle it. Also, Ritsu and I are best friends, so this magical girl stuff won't hurt our friendship. You are our friend as well. You're a nice person, you may be quiet but you're super brave and nice. We won't ever leave you alone Mugi!" At this point Mugi turned around and hugged Azusa

"Thank you" she said happily. They broke away and Azusa smiled. They then kept running.

They finally arrive where the witch has been waiting. It's a cute tiger cub with two fox shaped tails. Mugi tastes no time and starts fighting it with her water . She quickly has it weakened and hits it with her finishing move, creating a giant flower of water under the tiger and having each petal hit the tiger with maximum force. Azusa always liked watching this part, It was a symbol of Mugi's control over her magic powers, , which had become a big part of her life. Before Mugi fired the last petal, the tiger's eyes glowed and all of its injuries disappeared while s shining light appeared above it. Azusa could feel the heat from her safe hidden distance. The heat overwhelmed Mugi who now had trouble keeping her eyes open. Then, as quickly as it formed the spear of heat slammed into Mugi and smoke filled the room.

"Mugi!" Azusa yelled, shielding her eyes and extreme heat Azusa now shook she had trouble breathing from the smoke and trying to call out to Mugi in the midst of her fear and confusion. The smoke finally cleared. When Azusa spotted Mugi, her eyes began to water up. Mugi was laying on the floor, bloody, paler than ever and completely still. Azusa was about to run toward Mugi when Yui ran past her and started shooting the thing like crazy until half of its body had holes in it. It then disintegrated. The stubborn enemy was finally silence was nice and peaceful, but also seemed to shake Azusa who continued to look at Mugi. Alice sighed.

"It looks like, Mugi's dead" she said distantly. Azusa's eyes popped out

"No, no you can't just assume that! We can take her to a hospital, you've done that before and-"

"No" Alice said matter-of-factly "I can't feel Mugi's presence at all. That means she's dead". Azusa and Ritsu gasped, Azusa felt like a piece of her heart dropped, which felt even more terrible because they had just become friends with Mugi. Azusa kneeled down, crying. Ritsu bent down and put an arm around Azusa silently, ducking her head as well. The castle disappeared and dawn had already arrived. The girls would have to spend today nad the rest of their lives acting as if nothing happened last night. It was an isolating feeling. Alice closed her eyes.

"Well, I have no business hanging around you two now, and as much as I'd love to find out what your story is Yui, I have other obligations to fufill. Ritsu, if you are still serious about helping this friend, I'll be waiting for your decision." She hopped away. Yui walked up to Azusa.

"Now do you see what I mean? Don't you dare let that little girl fool you into this kind of deal." Yui warned and walked off.

"Come on Azusa" Ritsu urged, "let's get out of here, I'll tell your parents you didn't feel well and slept at my house and still need rest." Azusa nodded smally, still ducking her head. They stood up and headed home Of course, Azusa's worried parents were home, worried about their daughter. They thanked Ritsu and took Azusa inside. Ritsu sighed and went to a café; School was hopeless with how full her brain already was. She settled down with a honey bun and hot cocoa. The events of last night were pretty unsettling, the café's silence bummed Ritsu out even more. She could barely eat and ended up putting her head in her arms on the table, not crying, but tired and frustrated, being reminded of the choice she faced about helping Nodoka.

Ritsu and Nodoka had met in third grade. Nodoka started playing the flute to demonstrate to her classmates and Ritsu had the fun idea of using two pencils to add a drum background to it. Nodoka followed along and they simply started talking and becoming closer after that. Nodoka had a heart condition, which caused her to not want to approach people in fear of getting to excited and hurting herself, but Ritsu eased her out of this fear, proving that she could do a lot more and have a lot more fun than she thought. Then her condition took a nose dive and Nodoka had to stay at the hospital. Feeling the need to talk to someone, Ritsu headed to the hospital Nodoka was staying at. At the building's door, Ritsu took a deeo breath and went in. As she walked through the halls with equipment placed here and there, and people leaving happily, sadly, or angrily Ritsu's chest clenched. It was still unsettling, seeing Nodoka in this position, after hanging out and getting to know her for five years. When she arrived at Nodoka's room, she clenched her fists and eyes shut, released, and opened the door. Nodoka was alone, laying in her bed, her head turned toward the door. Seeing Ritsu there brought a smile to her face.

"Ritsu! Come in!" Ritsu slowly made her way toward the bed, grabbing a chair and sitting.

"How's it been?" Ritsu asked

"I'm alright . . ." Nodoka replied, feeling a bit weaker lately" they both frowned at this. Ritsu shook her head quickly.

"Hey, I bought some anime for us to watch! So let's get to it!" She popped in Kanon 2006 and sat back down.

"Ugh, my chest really hurts, I'll call the nurse" Nodoka stuttered They were on episode ten of Kanon. Nodoka pushed the button and Ritsu went to hold her hand.

"How is it? Ritsu asked.

" It just keeps hurting mo- aghhh" Nodoka moved sideways in her bed, curling up as she held her chest. Ritsu clenched her teeth in worry as the nurses rushed in to help Ritsu was pushed back, having to watch the nurses work frantically to save her friend.

"She's gone to cardiac arrest" one of them yelled. Ritsu's eyes bulged it was just so crazy how a precious friend could become this close to death in a matter of minutes. Ritsu then had a startling thought cross her mind:

It's now or never.

Ritsu had to decide right now, after what happened to Mugi whether or not she wanted to become a magical girl, to save Nodoka, having to believe completely she could even become one this way. Really though, it wasn't a decision. After all they'd been through, of course Ritsu would do this for Nodoka, however, it's what would come after Ritsu made this contract that she was worried about. There was no time to worry about that either though. She had to act now.

"Wow . . .this happened fast" Alice commented, now by Ritsu's side. "The way this would work is I'd be able to save Nodoka now, make you a magical girl and comepletely cure Nodona from her sickness, but you would get nothing.

"Fine, I accept your conditions."

"OK then," Alice grabs Ritsu's hand and Ritsu felt an orb travel through her body and plant itself, a bit painfuly in Ritsu's heart. Then Nodoka stopped jerking, For once, her heart felt solid and not shakey. She put her hand over it and it beat normally, slowly and calmly. Tears formed in Nodoka's eyes, how did this happen? Is this permanent? As the doctors ponder over the development, Ritsu silently smiles in the back.

"The contract has been made" Alice declared.

Reviews pleaseee~?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Enter Mio

Also, I know that these relationships between characters aren't right, I know Ritsu's the last HTT member Nodoka'd be friends with, this set up is to make it like a re-telling of Madoka using K-On characters These relationships will have to be ignored here, at least for now.

The alarm clock rang, declaring that it had been a day since Mugi's death. Azusa sat up and sighed, not looking forward to pushing herself through school today but not really having a choice. She had to move on.

During her day of hiding in the covers, Azusa had figured that those deaths on the news were magical girls, but she didn't understand why she felt so connected to it all.. After eating breakfast Azusa had the time to walk to school, which was a relief, it gave her time to think. She got to the school gate where Ritsu was waiting impatiently.

"Hey" Ritsu yelled with a big grin on her face, Azusa sighed

"Well you're super happy today" she said quietly, Ritsu patted her on the head. "Cheer up Azusa, everything will be OK" Azusa nodded, looking away. Ritsu sighe and pulled something out.

"Look" she said quietly, Azusa did and felt as though she'd have a heart attack. Ritsu was holding an orange dango.

"Ritsu you seriously made a contract" she said, worry in her voice and expression.

"Yeah," Ritsu said looking away, "Nodoka was about to have a heart attack, I had no choice." Azusa looked down with a twisted face Ritsu smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I already went through my first battle with a witch, alone and didn't get a scratch on me! "Alice said I had a lot of potential thanks to my speed and lightning power matching up so well." Azusa sighed and smiled a little. They walked into the school. Meanwhile a girl with long black hair sat on a sky scraper's roof top, playing a base guitar. She had her eyes closed, not a worry in the world as the wind pushed back her hair.

"You really should be in school you know" said Alice. The girl looked back, revealing a pretty silver in her eyes

"You know I can't do that" she replied.

"Technically you can," Alice corrected, "You just don't want to"

"You make it sound way to simple" she replied her voice a bit louder now Alice sighed.

"You know, there's someone like you now, she made a contract to save someone else." The girl gritted her teeth.

"Fine" she replied. "Let her find out how stupid she was for doing ," she got up and jumped off the roof.

"Humans . . ." Alice started, "Are stubborn creatures. .. and I got stuck with the worst of them . . ."

Azusa and Ritsu entered their home room to see yet another swarm of students. Ritsu ran up to them as Azusa sat down.

"Hey what's happening now everyo-" Ritsu stopped, seeing what this was about. Nodoka stood, against the window. She'd looked nervous until she saw Ritsu she then looked relieved and she smiled.. Ritsu grabbed Nodoka's arm and pulled her out of the group to where Azusa was.

"Azusa, this is Nodoka, she's been my friend for six years now. Nodoka this is Azusa, we became friends at the beginning of this year. "Nodoka gasped

"Oh my gosh she's so cute~!" Nodoka commented, glomping Azusa.

"I know right/" Ritsu replied, "That's why I had to befriend her! She was too cute to say no to!" Azusa meanwhile was flailing her arms in protest. The bell rang and everyone took their seats after the morning bow.

"Hey Ritsu," Azusa whispered, "Will Nodoka be OK with the class, seeing she's been gone for a year." Ritsu smirked.

"Why do you think I do so well despite my personality? I took notes the whole time to share with Nodoka, and she reads a lot. She's totally capable!" Azusa smiled in relief. She then looked at Yui, the other person she worried about. Azusa had seen why Yui'd be against people becoming magical girls, Mugi was like that too, but why did she focus so much on her? It made no sense at all.

Nodoka had to go to the hospital for more tests right after school. She waved goodbye to Ritsu and Azusa and left

"Hey let's walk around in the city for a while" Ritsu volunteered,

"Alright." Azusa nodded and they walked off. They spent the rest of the day looking through shops while Ritsu bragged about her magical girl uniform, a orange sun dress and a white scarf and black punk style arm bands and black punk boots They shared a big ice cream sundae , and lots of jokes. They arrived at a strange little shop and looked around a bit. And exited the store. Ritsu having bought something. They looked at eachother outside of the store and Ritsu smirked mischieaviously. She opened her bag and slipped something on Azusa's head.

"Huh?" Azusa wondered, Ritsu was smiling bigly as she took out her cell phone and took a picture . Azusa quickly took off what was on her head afterwards: cat ears.

"Give, me, that, phone now." Azusa warned, Ritsu shook her head smiling and ran off Azusa quickly followed her with murder in her eyes. This continued as the sun set, until, all of a sudden, they heard a shriek and several shrieked nos after that. The two ran toward the sound, the whole magical business having given them the reflex to run toward screams rather than stand and wonder like most people were. They finally saw a girl from another school running, holding on to something as the girl who was playing on the roof and Alice followed her. The girl had on her magical girl uniform, a pretty silver silk oriental s with electric blue flowers curving around it, ending at her knees with silver silk pants and white sandals. Ritsu stepped in front of the running girl so she could keep going

"Alright," Ritsu started, "Who are you, and what the hell is your problem?"

"Oh!" Alice started, "Mio, this is Ritsu,the girl I was talking about who made her contract for someone else. Ritsu, this is Mio, a magical girl as well, one of the best in recent years. Mio looked down.

"Didn't exactly want to have to deal with you. However, seeing that you've conveniently presented yourself, I might as well see how well someone who made such a stupid decision can fare in fight." Ritsu sighed.

" Fine."

"Ritsu, be careful." Azusa warned Ritsu who gave a thumbs up and transformed into her magical girl felf, where her bangs were down and looked exactly like how she described . The two charged at each other . Mio had a sword as a weapon which took in all of the electricity Ritsu threw. Ritsu continued to try and find vulnerable places to hit Mio at but kept having her attacks absorbed by Mio's sword, Mio meanwhile was trying to hit Ritsu but kept missing due to her speed. As Azusa watched, she noticed that despite the lack of actual hits, the two girls seemed to be really trying to hurt each other. She could feel the tension and anger coming from Mio, forcing Ritsu to be the same, in order to stay alive.

"Alice" Azusa started,

"Hm"

"Why are they fighting? Don't they have the same purpouse? Why was Mio chasing that other girl, and why does she want to fight Ritsu.

"That girl that Mio was chasing had the dango of another magical girl who died just now fighting a witch. If you eat any part of a dango that has lost its owner, you become stronger. It's fine really, you're just taking the energy that would be wasted otherwise." Azusa looked at the direction the girl had ran, tears began to form in her eyes because of this chaos. "Also, Mio doesn't like the reason Ritsu became a magical girl." Azusa looked at Alice shocked.

The tension finally seemed to be going down, at least a bit, They jumped away from each other. Mio was able to make her sword grow while Ritsu gathered up as much strength as she could to make a huge thunder attack, hoping it be too much for Mio's sword and will do damage to Mio . Ritsu threw it at Mio who threw her sword with extreme precision. Azusa ran between the two

"You guys are both being unreasonable" she yelled

"No, Azusa get out of there" Ritsu yelled mentally

"This girl is totally nuts" Mio said angrily. The attacks collided, causing a huge amount of smoke. Ritsu wasted no time and ran into the smoke, looking for Azusa, adrenaline filling every part of her body. The smoke cleared and Azusa wasn't there Ritsu looked around frantically and saw Yui with an arm around Azusa's back.

"Stop these stupid games before you really do kill someone" Yui said coolly and walked off

"Tch, whatever." Mio said, picking up her sword. "I'll admit you can use your power well, but you're still an idiot." She declared before hoping away.

Ritsu let out a big sigh as she changed back, her bangs still down. She walked toward Azusa with serious face. When she got there she patted her.

"Don't ever do something like that again, got that?"

"As long as you don't fight other magical girls."

" I can't promise that." Ritsu said, backing off. "She's the one who was looking for trouble and I was trying to prevent that"

"Well you didn't have to fight her the way you did!" Azusa yelled with tears in her eyes

"It can't be helped." Alice inserted, "In order to have the strength to stay alive while fighting strong witches, you need all of the unused strength you can get. Since there are a lot of active magical girls and few deaths per week, there will be competition for that energy I'm afraid you'll have to let these fights be Azusa, or Ritsu won't be able to fight off these witches for long." Both girls looked down.

"I'm, going home now." Ritsu murmured and left. Azusa headed home too as Alice sighed and looked up, deep in thought.

The next day during lunch at school, Azusa stood up and grabbed a bag she'd brought in with her.

"Hey, what is that" Ritsu asked,

"Oh, I used to love going to that bakery" Nodoka commented, seeing the logo on the bag, Azusa nodded.

"It's the best in the area. I got this for Yui, to thank her, for saving me a week ago, and again last night." Azusa explained shyly.

"What did she save you from?" Nodoka asked, Ritsu and Azusa jumped in their seats.

"She helped me prepare for two math tests." Azusa explained quickly. Nodoka nodded.

"That was nice of her, go ahead and go then." Azusa and Ritsu stood up.

"Wait" Ritsu started, she took Azusa's school bag and digged in it a but, pulling out the cat ears and putting them on Azusa, Nodoka gasped in happy awe."Now we can go" Ritsu declared happily,

Yui was sitting with another group laughing about something when Azusa and Ritsu approached them.

"Hey Yui . . ." Azusa started, looking in every other direction. "Thank you, for all of your help, " she stuttered "you know what I mean." She said quickly and placed the box in front of Yui

"Cake?" Yui started, "Seriously? Woww" she said happily. "You're even wearing cute cat ears." She said with her head down and eyes and fists clenched shut, having a big grin. "THANK YOU AZU-NYAN!" she yelled hugging the lowerclassman

"Yo, smile!" someone said at Yui's table with a camera in hand, Yui couldn't not smile and Azusa was too busy blushing. She and Ritsu then left Azusa rubbed her face with her sleeve.

"I'm happy," Azusa started, "That Yui is able to smile and enjoy herself, she really isn't that bad" Ritsu nodded in agreement. Azusa grabbed her bag, fixed her desk, high fived Ritsu and left. "Azu-nyan huh?" she said to herself

After school Azusa and Ritsu met up.

"Hey, I'm going to go with Nodoka to the hospital for her tests" Ritsu said, Azusa nodded

"I have stuff to do, so I'm going home."

It turned out Nodoka couldn't have friends with her during the tests.

"I'll wait around here, and we can do something later." Ritsu announced, Nodoka nodded

"I wonder how this happened though, how did I survive that day? How did my condition disappear?" she thought while walking down the hall to her tests.

"Hmm," Ritsu wondered, pacing around, "I wonder if you can climb to the roof here? That sounds like a goal to accomplish. " she declared slamming a fist into her hand. She went to the elevator and went to the highest level, then eventualy found roof bound stairs. She climbed up them, this was a journey for her, which had reach its end. She opened the door and imagined a big crowd congratulating her, or some kind of treasure. Instead she heard a foreign yet amazing tune being played on a guitar. For a minute, she stood in the doorway, looking up with her eyes closed, admiring the beautiful melody She then opened her eys as the music finished and found that the music player was Mio. Surprisingly though, it didn't matter to her now, what happened last night. The girl could play, and amazingly.

"You know, Ritsu started, "You should really add words to that music, I mean it sounds so awesome, and if you could write good words to it, you'd have such an awesome song there." Mio huffed.

"Music doesn't need words to go along with it. I honestly think it's better without words. That way, people can interpret it however they want to, truly feel connected to the music itself, letting the music bring out the feelings and images from inside of you that makes the music truly yours. Also, a lot of times, you just can't put how you feel into words, so you let the music speak for you." Mio replied. "So what are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed.

"I came here with my friend-"

"Heh, the friend you made a contract for? The friend that you became a magical girl for which almost cost you another friend last night?" Mio asked bitterly, the girls faced each other but were yards away from each other.

"Leave Nodoka and Azusa out of this" Ritsu said.

"How cute" Mio said cruely "You've dedicated your whole life to protecting your friends" Ritsu gritted her teeth

"What's the problem with that?" Ritsu spat Mio shook her head.

"You wouldn't get it I'll be nice though" Mio said

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked.

"Since you're such a people lover, I'll give you some training so you don't have to eat so many dango to become stronger." Mio started. "Meet me in town square at midnight" Mio then hopped off.

"Gosh what is with this girl?" Ritsu wondered..

"She wants your dango" Alice jumped alittle.

"What do you mean by that?" Ritsu wondered.

"You didn't know?" Alice asked, " Your dango can be taken from you, even while you're still alive. It's actually better to have a dango from a live person. It would kill them since that'd void the contract."

"So you're saying my life is now dependent on a freaking dango?" Ritsu spat angrily

"Well it's not like someone can just eat it randomly and kill you." Alice countered. "They have to weaken you and THEN they can eat your dango

"So I'm a freaking pokémon now? " Ritsu asked

"Will you stop that!?" Alice said patiently. "My point is that's the real reason Mio wants to fight you. She wants to make you suffer greatly then kill you."

"Why does she hate me so much? What does she care that I'm protecting people?" she asked

"It's because that's why she is a magical girl now. She tried to protect someone, and it failed"

"It failed? How?" Alice sighed

"I suppose I could tell you, as long as Mio doesn't find out." Alice started, she sat and so did Ritsu.

"Mio's parents argued. They always argued and never spent time with Mio. Mio had taught herself everything she needed to know, how to cook, how to clean, how to walk, everything. One day they had a pretty tense fight, and Mio finally decided to run from home at age seventeen. She'd play guitar for people at stations to make money to barely live on. One day, a twenty year old named Narumi came along and started talking to Mio He had sand color hair and blue eyesHe revealed that he was homeless too, due to having no work or money for college. He also was able to play guitar and sing well. His lyrics were always vague, because he'd rather have the listener give the song a meaning. They played together in the station, entertaining people and making a lot of profit. He started living and sleeping in the station with Mio. One day a drummer and a keyboard player approached them and asked if they wanted to start a band with them. The two agreed and they began to play real concerts and get gigs together. Finally they got a big gig in Tokyo, so they hopped into their van with their instruments and started the two hour drive. Mio and Narumi were in the trunk with their guitars That's where he kissed her and told her he loved her. Shortly after that they were rear ended by an eighteen wheeler.. Narumi suffered the worse blow and was about to die. Mio knew this and wished deeply to save him. I came there and made a contract with her They were taken to the hospital. They both survived, but Narumi caught amnesia and couldn't remember Mio. The hospital had to contact Mio's parents since she was still a minor and they took her home while they figured out what to do with Narumi. Of course Mio ran away again and was able to land a job at a convenience store. That's her story though" Ritsu nodded and looked at the sky.

Meanwhile Mio was playing Guitar Hero at an arcade. The flashing lights and sounds filled her with excitement and adrenaline.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Yui asked from behind.

"What do you mean?" Mio asked not taking her eyes of the game

"I hear you want to kill Ritsu."

"Who told you that?" Mio wondered, not looking too shocked, but curious.

"It doesn't matter, listen a witch known as Nyankahabyu is about to arrive in this city. This is a very destructive witch with the ability to destroy this whole town. The only way to defeat it is by having as many people as we can to fight." Mio sighed.

"Look, this Nyan whatever may be powerful, but so am I. I'm not afraid of it and I certainly won't let it change what I want to do. I'll eat Ritsu's dango and I'll be even stronger than I am now. You seem pretty strong too, and there are plenty of atleast semi strong magical girls in the area. Heck, Alice was telling me not too long ago that some girl named Azusa had the potential of being the strongest magical girl ever made, she could have a little accident a-" Yui pulled Mio by the shirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway? You go around being a cruel careless jackass because you think you have some right to? I've heard your story, you never even lost anyone. You could have that little happy life you wanted if you were determined enough to fight for it, to fight to get Narumi back! Do you have ANY idea how much I'd give up so that I could return to the life I had? Stop acting like you have some kind of right to not give a shit and START FIGHTING LIKE YOU USED TO!" Yui was now huffing with tears in her eyes Mio, with much shock in her eyes, pushed Yui away from her and walked out. Azusa meanwhile, had been viewing this from behind a crane machine and ran off.

Later that night Ritsu was on her way to town center

"She needs to stop playing this game with other people. I've gotta knock some sense into her." She thought.

Mio was waiting in town square.

"I don't care what that Yui chick says or thinks, I'll still eat that idiot's dango and be the person who defeats that witch." She declares.

"That's a pretty big promise." Ritsu interrupted, you sure you can keep it?" Ritsu pulls her dango out and so does Mio, Alice appears next to Ritsu. Yui appears next to Mio.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" she asked.

"Yeah and you aren't going to stop me."

"You'd be surprised how easily I could"

"You do that and I'll come after your dango after I eat hers." Mio runs toward an unprepared Ritsu. She brings her sword up to strike and brings it down to soon, and Azusa happened to run in front of Ritsu, taking the full blow from Mio. Luckily she had brought her arms up to defend her chest so the slash cut a portion of her face and and deep in her right arm.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" Mio yelled, raising her sword again, before she could bring it down a tranquilizer was shot at Mio who was forced to drop her sword from lack of strength but not sleep. Meanwhile Ritsu stared slack jawed at Azusa who was shaking and crying and gasping in fear

""AZUSA" Ritsu yelled, about to reach out to her friend but suddenly felt her heart painfuly rebel and she coughed blood.. Azusa had managed to look back and now stood still in shock, as well as Mio. After staring at Ritsu a bit longer, Alice sighed.

"Oh dear. That's it I guess. " Alice started, "The result of making a contract for someone else.

"What do you mean?" Mio said quietly

"As I told Ritsu your life is put in this dango artifact. When we make a contract you normally ask for something about your life to change. You living out that change and improving your life is what creates your magical girl powers. That won't work if the reason is in another person. So the energy comes from the artifact itself, the energy used to make the contract. Of course, there's only so much, and once all of your energy is gone, your artifact is useless and you'll most likely die. Mio isn't feeling this quite yet since she's been eating dango which give her extra energy but that will become less and less effective.. Not only that, but since your reason for making the contract does not benefit you directly, the contract may begin to loose its meaning and become impure, which can eventually turn you into a witch. " Ritsu's eyes bulged as she still covered her mouth. Mio was raging inside "So, I know this is hard to take, but it may be easier for you to die here Ritsu, since you're already starting to. Nodoka will definitely be safe with in the contract." Ritsu shut her eyes half way, about to accept the suggestion.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Azusa yelled with tears streaming. "I can not let that happen to Ritsu. Nobody deserves to die so suddenly and quietly like that. Mugi didn't deserve it and it happened to her, I couldn't bear the idea of that happening to another person, especially Ritsu. She still has time right? She should be able to spend it smiling and happy. I promise I'll make it as fun for her as I can She never gave up on Nodoka, that's why she's here, she never gave up on me , she kept being my friend, even though she was a magical girl, living a different life from me, and she didn't give up on Mio, I know she came here just to try and steer you in the right direction, I know, I know . . . I'll handle it OK? Mio said that Alice told her that I had the potential to be the strongest magical girl ever. So I can kill the witch Ritsu becomes if need be. I'm willing to nearly die and accept all of the pain of being a magical girl just to be there for Ritsu because she was the first person I truly felt comfortable around. So please, please don't give up on Ritsu." Azusa continued to silently sob.

"Of course, it's Ritsu's decision to die now or not" Alice commented. She looked at Ritsu who shook her head slowly.

"I'm stronger than your little contract states I am" she replied. Alice disappeared and Mio walks off. Ritsu changes back and snatches Azusa into a hug while Azusa keeps crying and Ritsu silently pats her on the head. Yui walks up to them.

"Tell Azusa not to become a magical girl. I'll kill the witchif the instance arises if you don't mind." Ritsu nods and mouths a thank you. She then silently gets Azusa on her back and piggy backs her home.

After the alarm rings the next day, Ritsu lays in bed a little longer, still absorbing the events of last night. She looks out of the window, wondering where she'll go after this, what will happen to this world. What will happen to Azusa?

"Hey sis!" Ritsu's little brother yells. Ritsu turns around, annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Your weird friend is here with bandages and in normal clothes and she wants to talk to you!"

'Azusa? What is she doing here?' Ritsu wondered heading down to the Azusa was, smiling.

"What's going on?" Ritsu asked yawning with one arm stretched behind her.

"Well, I told you we'd make the best of these last days" Azusa whispered, "So I want to go with you to the arcade for the whole day." Ritsu shook her head.

"Look, I appreciate it Azusa, but I don't want people worrying, so I'll keep going to school, I just won't feel obligated to take notes" Ritsu teased, Azusa chuckled too.

"You make me wish I was a magical girl too."

"Nah, it's really over rated, and the benefits are really crappy." Ritsu teased Azusa laughs.

"Well you don't have time to go home and change, so you'll have to wear my uniform, which will be kind of baggy, but it'll have to do. " They go to Ritsu's room and change clothes.

"Don't forget the finishing touch!" Ritsu squeeled as she placed the cat ears on Azusa.

"I'll only wear them, if you keep your bangs down." Azusa said.

"Fine," Ritsu shrugged, "Less work for me."

The next few weeks Azusa and Ritsu go to school, along with Nodoka and Yui, carrying on with their daily lives. Non-school hours were the most fun; they'd go to arcades, karaoke, anywhere fun. Ritsu though, had continued to get weaker and weaker. She did her best not to worry people, but Azusa could see the little slips, and she worried.

"Hey, did you hear about the new English teacher?" Nodoka asks

"So? What's special about that?" Ritsu asked.

"Well everyone says he's fun and cool, but rumor has it that he has amnesia."

""Wait, seriously?" Ritsu asked, now interested, thinking of Narumi.

"Yeah, he teaches first years, that's all I know." She replied. Ritsu nodded.

'I'm going to meet this teacher personally.' She thought. 'If it's Narumi, I could help Mio out! They'd be together, it's perfect!' After lunch though, Ritsu's head began to feel like an egg painfully cracking, painfully her thoughts were over taken by purely negative thoughts, doubts, and opinions. Most of them were false, but they still cut deep into her soul, determined to be accepted as reality. Thoughts of how hopeless everything was, and that people abandon even friends, that there was no hope in happiness, that she had failed, that she was nothing.. These thoughts didn't scare her though; it was the meaning that scared her: She was going to become a witch. That is why the negativity was so powerful, to make a home for the witch.

"Ms. Yummypancakes" a kid started, "You really should slow down, we can barely keep up and I think Ritsu's having a meltdown. "The class laughed, sighed.

"Ritsu, do you need to see the nurse?" the teacher offered, Ritsu nodded.

"Can Yui walk with me?"

The two girls headed down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Yui asked

"I'm becoming a witch, get Azusa, meet me on the roof" Yui nodded and ran. Ritsu ran to the first year section and looked for an English class. She found one and entered. She stood at the doorway holding her head..

"May I help you?" the teacher asked, Ritsu struggled to look up to meet the teacher's eyes. Sandy hair, blue eyes.

Found you.

"Ugh, I need to tell you something, Narumi. " The teacher gasped at being called by his first name. "You were a homeless guy, who could play the, guitar well. . . " Ritsu sounded scratchy and was holding her head. " You, met someone, at a train station, named Mio. You, , , ,became good,,,friends,,,played together,,,met keyboard,,,and drum player,,,started a band,,,got a gig,,,in Tokyo,,,you were in trunk,,,of car,,, with Mio,,,rear ended,,,amnesia,,,there,,,please,,,remember Mio,,, and,,,life ,,,you,, had,,back then. " Ritsu ran off as Narumi stood there, speechless.

"I have to be able to hold this in until I get out of the school' Ritsu mummured. She arrived on the roof and saw Azusa and Yui.

"Ritsu!" Azusa tried running to her friend but Yui held her back. Ritsu fell to her knees, shaking and screaming, louder and louder while her veins popped out. Finally Ritsu let out a blood curling scream and a dark light over took her. The light then swallowed Azusa and Yui. They found themselves in a plushie kingdom with all sorts of plushies The witch, was a princess string puppet who laughed mechanically. Azusa backed up in horror. This. This is what her best friend had been reduced to, an evil puppet that must be killed. All because she wanted to save a friend. Azusa cried because of the unfairness.

"So it's happened . . ." Alice stated.

"What brings you here." Yui murmured. Alice shrugged.

"No qualify able death happening, and there's always a chance Azusa will become nearly death and I cou-

"Over my dead body you damn devil."

"Oww." Alice said sarcastically. Yui ran toward the puppet and shot out all of its strings. The puppet fell a little, and then grew bat wings. Yui shot those too, but the puppet stayed afloat, so Yui shot some tranquilizers, which slowed it down but not significantly. Meanwhile, Azusa was trying to call out to Ritsu, which seemed hopeless since the puppet monster was unmoved, but Azusa kept trying while Yui was shooting every weapon she had against this creature who was receiving damage, but still attacking back with knife sharp strings , making it difficult for Yui to get good aim, it also was injuring her of course. Yui was about to try again,

"Let me deal with her" Mio declared. The other people looked at Mio

"We're both on the same boat. I'll finish her here and you guys go home. Enjoy your lives." Mio said with a chuckle.

"Wait" Azusa started, "I'm the only one of us who knows Ritsu well. I need to be here to help her.'"

"It's fine." Mio replied, "I'll save her, she wouldn't want you in danger right? Once I defeat the witch, Ritsu will be free"Azusa and Yui walk off,

""RITSU I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T FORGET US!" Azusa yells before running off.

"So, it's just the two of us now . . ." Mio started. "Let's get you out of there, you idiot" Mio smiled and charged at the puppet, cutting up all of the strings. Right when she gets to the puppet, out of its head comes a whole batch of sharp string which whacks and injures Mio. This doesn't hold her bacl for long though. Mio charges at the puppet getting a good round of slashes before falling due to gravity, and being hit by more strings. This pattern keeps happening. Mio lands after the last round huffing, all cut up.

"Heh, I'm on my last leg here." She murmured. "I'm sure that thing is too" The said mummy indeed looked just as cut up by sword. "Now, I'll put all of my energy in my sword and give it one last go" She points her sword straight as it begins to shine broighter and brighter, seeming to drain the surrounding light. The puppet seems fairly confused, Mio smirks then lifts up the now humungous sword. She runs to Ritsu, jumps and screams as she brings the final sword dow, feeling the strings hit her in rebellion. However, that becomes OK the minute she sees an unconscious Ritsu in the light the sword created. Mio reaches for Ritsu and happily pulls her out.. Suddenly the puppet disappears, followed by the castle walls. Suddenly Mio and Ritsu are laying on the school roof, fatally cut up but in one piece.

"You there Ritsu?"

"Yeah . . .Thank you, Mio" Ritsu, who was on her stomache grabbed Mio's hand, Mio layed on her back.

"It's, alright n-now" Mio stuttered "Hey, Azusa, she really is a good friend huh?"

"One . . of a kind" Ritsu smiled. "I'm glad, she, isn't seeing this."

"Ritsu, I-I'm sorry, a-about everything."

"It all worked out, right?"" Ritsu asked. "we're all friends now, heheh." Suddenly Ritsu's hand slacked in Mio's, Mio's eyes watered in realization.

"This, this can't be it" she cried. "This kind of end, it's so painful, and lonely. This world, truly is cruel . .." Mio closed her eyes, trying to lessen the time, the pain.

"Mio!" shortly after her name was called Mio felt herself being picket up.

"Mio, Mio! What happened to you? Why are you . .. "Mio … " Mio opened her eyes to see a tearful Narumi

"Narumi!" Mio whimpered, tears pouring from her eyes, Narumi pulled her close into an awkward hug."

"I'm so sorry Mio, I love you so much I-I" he looked at Mio, whose body was totally relaxed, a big smile on her face.

Yui and Azusa walk to Yui's house, along with, to Yui's disgust, Alice. Yui had changed back to normal. Azusa had her head down, tears silently falling down. They arrive at Yui's house. Yui makes tea for them. The phone rings and Yui answers it.

"Alice?" Azusa started.

"Hm?"

"Why do you do this? This magical girl business.

"To give second chances, and when you die, even if you become witches, large chunks of energy are restored to the universe." Azusa gasped. "That's why we pick dying girls who can be reborn into magical girls and help the universe when they die. " I predict though, that if you were to die as a magical girl, with your power, you could have a huge impact on the universe." Azusa turned away suddenly she hears a huge thud and an ow.

"How many times do I have to tell you that isn't happening?"

"Sheesh, " Alice huffed," It's not my fault you insist on continuously traveling back in time and making her stronger and stronger, making her a plentiful energy source." Yui now brought out her gun.

Oh, looks like another which battle is happening." Alice declared, "I'll be leaving now." She runs off. Yui sighs and Azusa looks at her with confused, wide eyes..

"Alright." Yui said putting her gun down. It's time I explained this to you." Yui sighed.

"I was a very naïve and bubbly girl. I still am, but back then I'd never be this serious. I had great parents and, an amazing younger sister named Ui. Despite me being a year older, I always looked up to Ui who truly held everything together. My parents always left her in charge when they left on business trips . . .One day, while coming home from school , Ui was hit by a car. She miraculously survived. Nobody knew how this happened, but that was fine with me, I was just very happy to have her back. Shortly after, being nervous about fighting witches alone, Ui asked me to come watch. So I came with her to fight witches, many times. One time though, it was bad. The witch was much stronger than what Ui was used to, and she didn't eat dango. I saw the witch easily kill my sister. Then it went after me and nearly killed me, but then another magical girl killed the witch. I made a contract, in exchange to finally be strong enough to defend my love ones.. I fell into a coma right after stating my wish, and the contract was made then. I woke up in the hospital, it was dark. I asked if anyone was there. You answered yes and showed a flashlight which I followed. You introduced yourself to me and I to you. I then felt something in my PJs, my dango artifact. I showed it to you, you smiled and showed me yours Mine was black with white eyes yours was white with black eyes. "This is so cool!" You said, "We're a Dango Daikazoku no Hajimari, the beginning of a big dango family." We laughed at this, I then cried and you asked why. I asked if Ui could be in our family, you said anyone could be, that's what family is. We put our dango together and I freely cried for Ui, knowing I couldn't get her back. You hugged me. I told you about Ui and you told me you had meningitis that was about to kill you when you made the contract so that people didn't have to worry about you.. We left the hospital and I transferred to your school would spend every night fighting witches together. "

Azusa nodded; she had just survived meningitis a month ago

"Then that Nyan witch came along. We trained our hardest to be ready, other girls were preparing as well. The night came for us to fight the Nyan witch, we were ready and fending it off well, but then you froze up and you jumped infront of the witch and looked at us like we were your enemies. Alice explained you'd been brain washed by the witch, attracted you your power of fire. She used her strength to make your fire capable of wiping us in one blow. I used my power to travel back in time and take appropriate measures to stop this. However something else would kill you, some new factor that changes the future enough to kill you. So I'd go back in time to prevent that, only to have something else kill you." Azusa had wide eyes, trying to absorb all of this

"You .. ." Yui said crying, "Begged me to kill you once so we'd be able to defeat the witch. I did and we won but I refused, I refused to lose you and went back in time."

"Why?" Azusa asked "Why didn't you just let me die?" Yui shook her head.

"I hope, I hope someday this whole magical girl system\m will fall, and our pain will end. Azusa nodded in agreement she knew very well all of the pain it brought, and it did no good.. Yui grabbed Azusa into a hug. Azusa closed her eyes. She could feel the relief Yui was feeling, finally able to rid herself of all secrets. Suddenly the ground shook very violently and windows broke, letting in a big wind.

"Nyan witch is here early" Yui said in disgust. She became a magical girl and left the house.

"Stay here!" She yelled back.

"That girl truly is an idiot" Alice commented. "How long will it take for her to understand, that that witch is getting stronger as well because they are in total opposition to the powers of contracts, such as Yui's time traveling therefore they are immune to such power. This witch has absorbed all of the energy of the opponents it defeats and keeps it all. Yui gives it more and more time to do that.." Azusa gasped. She ducked her head.

" I know what I can do now." She said, and runs out with Alice.

They get to where the magical girls are fighting the big witch Yui sees them.

"I told you to stay back" Yui yelled. Azusa shook her head and took Alice's hand. Yui gasped and shook her head. Azusa took a knife and punctured it into her chest deep enough for it to be near death.

"I ask that the dango is abolished as na artifact, so that everyone's power level is based on will power, and nobody becomes a witch, in the past, present and future.

"That is one big wish" Alice said, "But for you, it's grantable. It'll mean that you'll simply become a phenomena "

"I don't care" Azusa replied,"If it means we can live without fear, then so be it."

And so an even bigger quake began that seemed to go beyond the world. A flash of light then came as the changes took effect.

Yui opened her eyes and found she was in a white place

"Yui" Azusa called. She wore her magical gilr uniform a white lace dress with real neko ears and black boots. Azusa ran to hug Yui. "I saw everything and now I remember it all, everything we went through. Thank you Yui, for getting us all here." Yui cried

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" Azusa comforted. "I learned that what you told me that first day, about how I shouldn't want a second chance. You didn't believe that, you were just trying to protect me. Thank you Yui, You really are my most special friend"

"Azu- nyan, I don't want to leave you here alone." Azusa shook her head.

"I'll never be sad, because I'll be watching all of you, enjoying your first and second chance at life I'll be there, laughing and crying and smiling with you, please just believe that."

"I promise" Yui replied. They let go and Yui vanishes.

_Life is crazy, life can be taken away at any minute._

_Some are lucky and get a second chance_

_And to those who do, it should be a full new chance without limits._

_If you find you have them, be brave and fight against it._

_Make memories despite it, be happy, be free._

_I promise you the pain will last only a little while_

_If you always try to laugh and smile_


End file.
